Promise is a Promise
by FallenAngel10193
Summary: Shepard Survive the destruction of the Crucible destruction and the Reapers destroyedd, he was rescued by his crew led by his girl Tali. Now he has another chance to make it right and honor his promise with her. This promise would take him on a new adventure which doesn't involve guns, explosions or saving the Galaxy it about having a life with his Quarine girl name Tali.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first fan fiction and I like as many comment and opinions to help me grow. This takes place after Massive Effect 3 and yes I'm late to the fan club. Shepard lives the explosion and he was given another chance to live, but to keep his promise with Tali and that he will do as it take him down a new adventure that doesn't involve saving the galaxies, but being with tali and making her happy. Now i don't own any Massive Effect universe or the character that belong to Bioware this just a fun fan fiction and nonprofit**_

The Great War was over with the Reapers and Cerberus and along with the Collectors was destroyed. John Shepard got slammed into a pile of rubble and ash. That was from /the destruction of the Crucible, and the galaxy was saved by Shepard. Shepherd woke up, and he looked around at first he though he was dead for a second and then realized that he was still alive, and he didn't die from the explosion. He sat up the best he could, and then he looked at his suit that was charcoal on the outside, but fine on the inside. He then realized that somehow his suit manages to shield him from the blast. _I... Got to get back to Tali_ he thought to himself. This mission gave him the strength in order for him to get up. As, he was pulled himself up from the ground, he felt a dull pain in his spine. Then he felt another pain in his right side, and he then placed his hand in the area where the pain was coming from. Then based on the dark blood that was staining his hands he knew that something must have slashed him. He then looked around, and he saw an crashed allied ship that still was intact, and he starts walking toward the ship.

The ship must have been brought down in the fight, there still might be a working radio in there which I can use to get help. As John was walking towards the ship he was starting to fill weak, and he wanted to stop and just give up. Then kept thinking of Tali and his promise to her, so he kept moving toward the crash ship. Shepard manages to open the door to the hull of the ship, and he stumbled into the wrecked ship. He then saw the radio which was still intact. He stumbled to it and turn it on and there was powering going threw into the radio. Shepard turned it to the mass broadcast to all Alliance ship and tried to get help.

After the Normandy was able to return to Earth every crew member was upset about the loss of there Commander, but the one person who was hurt the most was Tali. She didn't just lose her commander, but the man she loves and only loved. She was also pissed off at him since he didn't honor his promise with her which was he would come back to her. Admiral Hackeet had to end the search and rescue operation, and they had to pronounce Shepard Dead. Tali was holding on to a nameplate that had "John Shepard" on it. She was about to place it on the wall among the other fallen soldier. Then something stopped her from hanging it up and there was a huge wave of emotion hit her. _I shouldn't have let him go. Why Couldn't I save him?_ She was beating herself in her mind she had to get out of there.

She kept hold of the plate as a way to keep him close to her and walked away from the wall of the fallen. Tali went to the only place that she felt safe was Shepard old room. Tali then sat down in his old chair, and she saw the photo of her that she gave him before the final battle. She kind of smiled, and she started looking through the draws of his desk. Then she open the first draws which were filled with typical supplies papers, file, etc. She then opened the second drawl and it had a bottle of whiskey with a note on "For the Special Moment" Tali grabbed the bottle and said "Well I guess this would count." She then closed the drawl, and she tried to open the last drawer at the bottom, but it was locked for some odd reason. Tali stopped trying to open the drawl and grabbed the bottle. She unscrewed the bottle and grabbed a straw and remember when he caught her drunk, and he called it a straw that she was drinking from, and she chuckled. She was about to take a sip when suddenly there was a radio transmition that was coming in, and she hit a button to receive it. Shepard image come up and her eyes widen in shock.

Then Shepard said, "I'm still alive, but badly injured please send help." He the Grunted in pain as he held onto his wound. "Tali if you can hear me I love you and if I don't make it I'm sorry I failed on my promise." Tali Stood up with determination "Like the Hell you are." "EDI get the Shuttle ready to go that location of where that broadcast came from. Then have Gerrus and Liara meets me in the Shuttle. Meanwhile, Shepard sat down on the ground of the ship and used the wall as support. He was still in a lot of pain then after a little time had passed. Then he heard a noise sounds like someone was coming into the ship door. Then he saw Tali in her suit with her purple face plate. "SHEPARD!" She cried out and hugged, and then he then closed his eyes.

Shepard woke up to machines beeping, and he looked around, and he realized he was in a hospital. His wound was bandaged, and he was having a blood transfusion. He slowly moved in his bed, but he couldn't move much with a tube down his throat and looked around and saw Tali sleep on the chair which was right beside his bed holding his hand.  
He couldn't talk, so he moved his hand which Tali was holding until her eyes opened, and she looked at me awake.

After a few minutes of it registering that he was a wake Tali jumped up "He is a Wake!" She ran out of the room and came back with the doctor. The doctor walked up to him and removed the tube from his throat, and Shepard started coughing and gagging precisely after the tube came out.  
Then right after the doctor got done he gagged and ask in sore tone"Water."  
The doctor pushed a button "We need some ice chips and a small amount of water please." The nurse came in, and she had a small cup of water and ice chips. The nurse slowly feed Shepard some ice chips and the doctor started doing an examination.  
"OK Shepard I want you to follow my light." She aimed her light at Shepard eyes. She moved the light to the left, and he moved his eyes to the left, then she moved it to the right, and he followed it.  
"Good." She said, and then she tried out his reflexes, and they responded quite well. "OK Shepard, now I want you to slowly sip this cold water slowly and relax. Then I will be back in a bit to check on you." Then the female doctor left the room. Right after she left Tali hugged him, and she was tearing up under her face plate.  
Shepard hugged her back, and he looked at her and could hear her crying "What wrong Tali?"  
"I'm just happy your back, and I don't want you to leave again.

He whispered as he was still in pain "I won't Tali, and that why I want to retire from the military and the alliance."

"Whatever you want I'll support you."

"I want to be with you and only you."

She started tearing under her face plate "That funny because that all I want." Then she let go. Shepard slowly reached for tali face plate and removed it and Shepard wrapped  
His around her and pulled her close and kissed her, and she wrapped her arms around his back, and he only stopped to get a breath for a second, and she then pulled me back. Then we stopped, and she smiled "I love you."  
Shepard smiled "I love you to."  
Then the doctor came back in, and she looked at me, and smiled "Well Shepard because of your injury I like to put you through Physical Therapy to help you heal quicker."  
"Even known I got biotics in me?"  
"Well Shepard a Dr. Lawson has request to help you. Now we can let you leave if you promise to stay on earth in London until you complete your Therapy and Lawson clear and then you can do whatever you like Hero."  
"Thanks Doc, but I'm not a hero, the ones who didn't come back are the heroes," Shepard in a better voice.  
"OK," she smiled and walked and meanwhile Tali was excited and was clapping her hands.  
"Now we just go to find a place that is still standing," Shepard smiled at Tali.  
"Well may I can help you two." General Hackett said while walking in with a smile on his face.  
Shepard looked at Hackeet "What a surprise to see you here."  
"Well I have just came and check on the two heroes who saved the galaxy. Also, just hearing your doctor a few moments ago, I believe I can you two apartments that was built out of military base, and yes the rooms are all air lock systems."  
Shepard looked at Tali who just thrilled about everything, then he looked at Hackeet "I think we will take you on that offer."  
"Great I'll have one of my man show it to."  
Shepard looked at Hackeet "One other thing sir."  
"What is it?"  
"I request to retire from the alliance," Shepard said.  
Hackeet smiled "You got it, after your ceremony you will be retired."  
"Ceremony?" Shepard asked in a bit of shock.  
"Yes, it will be medal ceremony and promotion and then once that over you will be retired."  
"Thank you sir," Shepard said.  
"Your welcome, and Admiral Tali?"  
"Yes sir?" Tali asked a bit confused  
"Take care of him."  
Tali looked at him and looked at Shepard and said in a slight seductive voice"Oh I will."  
"OK then I will let you know when the ceremony is," then Hackeet walked out of the room. That is when Shepard new life and adventure would start with the love of his life Tali and it won't revolve with saving the Galaxy.

* * *

Thanks for reading I will be making another post, but please review and let me know what you think and message me any ideas.

Thank you


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks Guys for reading I hope you enjoy this chapter and please any review or private message me with any ideas or criticism. I would appreciate it and thank you.**

* * *

After an hour went by, an Alliance soldier arrived at Shepard room, to show them to their new apartment that Hackeet had set up for Shepard and Tali. Shepard stood up and his legs were a bit wobbly, but he manage to support himself without falling. As Shepard was trying to balance himself, the female doctor came in pushing a wheelchair for Shepard.

Shepard gave one of his famous demon stares, that intimidated the Quarines Admirals which kept Tali from being exile. Then Shepard said, "I'm not a crippled."

The female doctor rolled her eyes and said,"No, but it hospital policy, so you must ride in it until you leave hospital grounds"

"Fine," Shepard said, as he wobbled over to the wheelchair and sat in the chair. The doctor walked over to Shepard wheelchair and helped him out to the landing pad. Shepard looked over to his left side and saw Tali walking right beside him as she made sure that he didn't leave her sight.

When Shepard and Tali walked outside of the hospital, there was a blue shuttle of waiting for them,outside, on the landing pad waiting for them.

The solider looked at Tali and Shepard while he was getting up from the chair and said, "Alright guys let get you two on the shuttle."

Shepard grabbed the arm rest and pushed himself up from the wheelchair and Tali helped him get out of the wheelchair. Shepard regained his balanced, and he started hobbling towards the blue shuttle with Tali at his side. Tali made sure, that he didn't fall on his face and hurt himself. Tali, helped Shepard into a seat on the shuttle and Tali token a sat next to him. As the shuttle took off, she reached over and grabbed Shepard hand with a smile under her face plate, and Shepard smiled back at Tali.

After a few minutes of flying, the shuttle landed on the landing pad of the new apartment complex. Tali could tell that the landing pad was still under construction. Because the construction crew were still repairing the pad from the damage that the Reapers did to it . The soldier walked over to the shuttle door and he pressed a button to open the shuttle door. Shepard and Tali walked out of the shuttle with the solider leading the way into the apartment. As,the soldier led Shepard and Tali into the base which the building Shepard notice that the base had strong steel walls. The place was outstanding with several apartments already built and furnish for refugees of the war.

Shepard became flabbergasted because on how fast the military could turn a base into an apartment complex. The Solider showed him to the apartment door, and he turn around and said, "There you go, sir. Now the door has already been set to your hand and face recognition, and have a nice time here."

"Thanks for showing us," Shepard said.

"No sir I should be thanking you for saving us and the Galaxy," he said as he smiled and clicked his heels and saluted Shepard. Shepard saluted him back and the man turned around and left the area, and Shepard shuffled over to the hand scanner and placed his hand on it. The scan flash Green and a computer voice said "Welcome home John Shepard."

Then the door came open, and the room was dark, and once they walked in and the air lock door close behind them. The lights came on and several people yelled "SURPRISE!" Shepard and Tali look in shock as they seen the whole Normandy crew there: Garrus, Liara, Wrex, Grunt, Joker, EDI, Jack with Vega, and Miranda Lawson. Shepard and Tali were both shocked on how they got here and who invited them here.

"This is a Great surprises guy what the Hell are you doing here?"

Garrus looked at him and smiled "Hackeet invited us here, so here we are." Shepard walked over to Garrus "How does it feel to be a hero?"

"Like Hell" he chuckled.

"Well I'm glad you made it," he said as Shepard hugged Garrus.

Grunt and Wrex walked up to him next "Shepard we are, so glad to see you." Wrex hugged him tightly, and Shepard grunted in pain from his injury.

"Easy Wrex he still hasn't recovered yet," Tali said with a chuckle.

Wrex released Shepard, and said, "I'm sorry about that Shepard."

"Not a big deal Wrex," Shepard said with a smile.

Wrex smirked and padded him on the back then Grunt came up "Thanks, Shepard your a good man. You saved my kind by ending the Genophage and you also saved us from the Reapers."

Grunted want to hug him, but he knew that Shepard is still recovering, and the last thing he wanted to do was put him back in the hospital again because of his strength. So, he padded him on the back with a smile and said, "Thanks Shepard for everything."

"Speaking of injuries," Miranda said as she walks up to Shepard and looked at him. "I expect to see you tomorrow at the hospital at 1300 hours sharp for your therapy."

"Yes mama," Shepard said sarcastic tone.

"OK, and one other thing, please don not do any extensive physical activities for two weeks or until you complete your therapy."

Shepard though _Damn_ and said, "You got it, Miranda."

Miranda looks at Tali "Make sure he doesn't get himself into trouble."

Tali put her arm around him and said "Oh, I'll make sure."

Jack and Vega were smiling as they walked up to Shepard and Tali, Shepard notice that Jack was holding her hand over her stomach "and shepard said, Let me guess you are pregnant?"

"How did you know?" Jack asked

"Jack I have known you for a while, and I figure out your tell," Shepard said. She smirks which was a rare thing to see. "Plus I think you two will make great parents."

Jack Smiled and Vega put out his hand to Shepard and said, "Thanks, Shepard."

Shepard took his hand "No problem." After about an hour the crew all left, and Shepard became tired because he still was recovering from his injuries. So, he went into the bedroom which the apartment only had one and it was a nice bed and as he was laying down he grunted from the pain. But once he laid down the pain stopped, and a few minutes later Tali came into the room. Tali walked over to the other side of the bed and laid down beside him. She laid her head on his chest, so she could hear his heart beating, and Shepard put his hand around her and held her close to him.

"Shepard?"

"Yes, Tali?"

She smiled and asked, "Do you think we would make good parents?"

Shepard thought about it for a second "Absolutely we would."

She sighed "Well Shepard, Humans, and Quarines have never had any sexual relationship until us. So, I don't know if we can have children."

"Tali there always ways drugs, treatment, or if we have to, we can adopt them," Shepard said.

Tali cried a little under her face plate,and thought _God, I love this man and I'm glad were still together._ Tali raised her head and looked at Shepard "I love you so much." Then she hugged him, and he hugged her back. She placed her hands on her face plate removed her face plate from her, and the loved filled her gold eyes, as she kissed him deep and passionately.

She stopped and said in a seductive voice "I can't wait until you recover enough."

Shepard smiled "Miranda's orders." She gently placed her head in his arms, and they both fell asleep together


	3. Chapter 3

**_hey guys thanks for reading please comment what you think and message with any ideas I would appreciate it_**

* * *

The next morning, Shepard woke up to see the sun rising in the distance and immediately he started, to look around the room. Because he wasn't sure if the prior day had happened or not. Then he looked over and saw Tali sleeping on her side and he smiled at her at. Shepard manages to get up from the bed, he still felt pain in his side, but not as bad as before. He stood up still wobbly, and he walked into the bathroom glimpse at himself in the mirror. He smirked as he looked at himself because he was alive, and then he lifted up his shirt and he felt the scar that the Reapers left him with.

Shepard knew he had another chance with Tali which he wasn't going to screw up. He pulled down his shirt and walked out of the bathroom as he made his way to the living room quietly as he could, and he turned on his radio. Shepard then found Garrus and hit him and the thing ring for a second and suddenly his Turian face popped up.

"Hey, Shepard."

"Hey, Garrus are you busy?" Shepard asked with a smirk.

"Well unless you consider slaving to EDI busy," He chuckled.

"Funny Garrus."

"What can I do for you, Shepard?"

"I have a package in the last drawl of my desk. And I need you get and bring it to me the lock code is ILAT," Shepard said in a low voice.

"Yes Shepard, and bring it to you at the apartment?"

Shepard nodded and Garrus smiled "I'll have it there by today."

"Thanks, Garrus,"

"No problem Shepard see you soon," they both ended their phone conversation. Not long after the phone call, Tali woke up and she saw the bed was empty and first she thought Shepard was dead and she dreamed it all. She sat up and was about to cry when she saw his clothes and realized that she was still in the apartment. She jumped out of bed and first checked in the bathroom, but no sign of him, so she proceeded to the living room and she saw Shepard at the table. She was filled with over joy that he was alive and she asked "Shepard?"

Shepard looked up to see Tali and he smiled at her "Yes?"

"Oh thank God you still hear," she said as she ran towards him and hugged.

"Of course I am Tali, and I'm not leaving you again."

"I know," she said as she sniffed. "It just I though I was dreaming about this."

She whispered in her ear "I'm real Tali and this real."

She let go, and looked at him and asked: "What do you want to do today?"

"Well, whatever you want to do today ?"

She smirks under her mask "Well you can show me around your planet, and then we can get you to your therapy."

"That sounds, like a plan."

"Great," Tali said as she smiles under her face-plate and she wanted to do something else, but he needs therapy to recover before he capable of doing physical activity.

Shepard smiled and a second later they heard a knock at the door and Shepard said: "That probably Garrus he got a package for me."Tali step back and help Shepard stand up. Shepard manages to stand up and walked over to the door and there was Garrus hold a small colorful package tied with a little red bow in his hand "Hey Shepard and Tali."

"Hey Garrus," they both said simultaneously.

"Well Shepard here your package you have requested," he said as hand, Shepard the brown package to him.

"Thank Garrus," Shepard said as he took the package and kept it out of sight of Tali

"No problem commander. Now I better get going EDI need us to do some more assignments."

"OK, Garrus take care of yourself, and don't be a stranger," Shepard said with a smile.

Garrus smiled and said "I will. And Tali take care of him and make sure he stay out trouble.

Tali kinda blush under her faceplate and she glanced at Shepard "Oh, I will." Then Garrus waved and left the apartment and Shepard smiled at Tali because he now has the key to his new life now he got to figure out when to use it.

* * *

I'm sorry for how short this one is I will tried to make it longer and please any though or ideas to help me I would be gladly accept them. And thanks for reading this part.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Sorry guys this is late just have been busy so I hope you enjoy it_**

After three weeks Shepard managed completes his therapy, which he improved at an impressive rate. Shepard even surprised Miranda because she has not heard of someone with the damage to his biotics had improved as fast as he did. However, Shepard had a special person that no one else had, a person who stood beside him. Who has been motivating him and didn't stop believe in him every step of the way and her name is Tali. After the last hour of therapy was completed, and Miranda cleared him and allowed him to do physical activity. This made Shepard and Tali excited because he is back to full health and able to do other physical activity. As Tali and Shepard were about to leave the London hospital when they were stopped by a Salarian doctor flagging them down. He looked at Shepard and Tali and said, "Commander Shepard, Admiral Tali Zorah you don't know me, but I'm Dr. Darlaw Dilban, I worked with Mordin Solus before he died saving the Krogens. Mordin had me develop this Fertility drug which will help increase the chances of Quarines and Human having children.

Tali was smiling behind her mask, but Shepard became a little puzzled and he asked:"Why would we need a Fertility drug?"

Dr. Dilban looked at him, and said, "Mordin did some Genetic studies on you two, and he discovered that Humans and Quarines have similar genetics, but still some differences. Like your fingers, eyes, hair, immunity, and skin color. Mordin had also discovered that the reproduction system between your two species are extremely similar except, female Quarines have a few differences in their reproductive system which makes it hard for having children with humans. Now this drugged I have developed for you guys will correct the problem and give you two a chance if you want it."

Tali looked at Shepard with joy in her eyes and Shepard looks at her and then back at the Salarian Doctor "Yes Doc we want it."

"Splendid, now there just one last thing I have to ask you, Shepard, is do want me to send the drug to your ship?"

"Sure, but what do these drugs look like," Shepard ask curiously?

"Yes it looks this," he said as he pulled out a small metal tube from his pocket. "It simple you place the device on your arm or thigh, and you will feel a slight brick and then three minutes the drugs will be in your system. "

Shepard wondered why the doctor would have something like that in his pocket, but right now he didn't want to ruin it. So, the doctor nodded and walked away to get the drugs move to the Normandy and Shepard pulled Tali close to him "Well I guess I have a couple of surprises for you Tali but at different times."

"Shepard, could you give me a hint," she said in a seductive voice.

"I really can't fully, but it depends on what you say, " he said. Tali was a bit puzzled what that met, and he continued to say,"Let go see the crew EDI has been begging me to come on the ship. Shepard now could walk to the Normandy with no problem since his biotics were fully functional again. Tali and Shepard walked up to the ship entry doc and once they got into the ship and the airlock sealed. They realized that the floor was empty not even Joker was in his driving seat, so they decided to check the next floor under.

that floor held the crew's rooms, the med bay, and a little lounge area, so they got on the elevator and went down, and once the elevator dinged they heard a loud "SURPRISE!" The whole crew was there, and Shepard saw a banner saying "Welcome back Commander." Shepard notice a cake on the table, and he smiled at them, and he looked at Tali and her eyes were in shock since she didn't know about this party.

Shepard walked and started hugged everyone including Wrex and Grunt and as he going around and he notices that Ja and Vega were missing. Shepard asked, "Where Jack and Vega?"

Liara looked at Shepard and said, "She at the Academy, she couldn't get off." She did send her apologies.

He chuckled "So, that hard ass has a spot after all."

Liara said with a smile "SHH….. Don't let her hear that."

"Alright I won't"

Liara chuckled and said, "My lips are sealed."

As the party went on Shepard looked at Tali as she stood at his side and together they were having a ball, Shepard reached into his pocket and grabbed the box. And as his hand gripped the box and Shepard thought There no better time than now. He looked at Tali, and he asked "Tali?"

"Yes," she replied a bit puzzled.

Shepard took a knee and grabbed the box from his pocket and opened the box, and exposing the ring which the demand sparkled as the light hit it. He asked, "Will you marry me?" The whole room went silent including Joker which was unusual and Tali was quiet as she looked at the ring. Then she put her hand on her face-plate and removed it to expose her tears coming down her cheeks.

Everybody waiting for an answer, and then Tali said in a soft voice "Yes." She sniffled "Yes." Everybody just started cheering and Shepard stood up and she hugged him. As she wrapped her arms around him, and Shepard pulled her closer and he felt her tears hitting his collar of his shirt.

Then she looked at him, and she said: "I love so much."

"I love you too," Shepard said and he leaned in and kissed her. The kiss became passionate, but it was brief since they still had a party going on. They stopped, and Tali put her faceplate back on her face. Everyone busted out with enjoyment as Shepard placed the ring that was customized size ring on her third finger Tali became frozen by shock because even know this fashion was different than just burst out with her tradition she understood what it met. This whole thing made Tali jump with joy because now she almost life partners with the man she is in love with. Meanwhile, Shepard walked over to Garrus and the first thing Garrus did was graduate Shepard and padded him on the back.

"Thank Garrus, now there one big question I have to ask "Will you be my best man?"

"Sure, but what the Hell is that?"

"It simple you stand bides me in the mirage ceremony and then later you give a toast," Shepard said.

"Ok Shepard I'll try my best," he chuckled.

"Thanks, Garrus," Shepard said with a smile. The party wrapped up and the crew left either to go out and help rebuild or they went back to working on the ship. Tali looked at Shepard she asked seductively "Shepard I'm wondering if they have changed your room in your absence?"

"I wonder the same let go and check it out," he said with a smile as he put out his hand and she grabbed it tightly. They both walked onto the elevator, and push the top button and the elevator door closed and went up. Once the elevator came to open Tali followed Shepard into his old room and once the room closed and sealed. Shepard looked at Tali and reached over remove her face-plate and she just pounces on him and started beginning kissing him.

Shepard wrapped his hand around her head and pulled removed her hood exposing her black hair. The Tali stopped for a second and looked at him "Do you want to try that new drug?" Shepard looked at Tali and realized that the drugs were sitting on his desk.

"Sure we can try it," Shepard said.

Tali smiled and walked over to the package that had the drugs and she handed one that said "Male Human." Tali took the other one that said "Female Quarine" Tali removed her suit exposing her purple skin so she could inject herself with the drug. Shepard Then follow and there was a little pinch and there was a quick and painless injection. Suddenly Tali's pupils grew wide and suddenly she tackled Shepard. He fell to the ground and she was kissing him deeply and then about a minute later the drugs affected Shepard.

He started trying to remove his clothes and Tali ended on top of him, and Shepard was trying to get back on top. But Tali stopped him, and said: "I'm the Captain right now Shepard." She had so much fire in her eyes that he never saw before as she was moaning. Then he manages to get back on topsand she just buried her head in his chest. Then she felt her hands tight around his back as she yelled "BASh'TETand then after a few minutes it ended.

They both were out of breath, and Shepard looked at "What was in that shot we took?"

She took another breath "I don't know." She laid up next to him on the bed "I love you, John."

"I love you Tali."

"John?" Tali asked while still trying to come down from the drug

"Yes?"

"I know this might sound soon, but I was wondering where should we get married at?" She asked while looking at him with a smile on her face.

"So, I'm guessing you're ready to become Mrs. Shepard?"

She Chuckled " Mrs. Shepard hmmm… I would love that."

Shepard was stunned and excited and then said, " Well I have one more surprise, but it won't be ready for a few weeks or maybe less." Then he thought to himself I hope those Geth and Quarines can build that house for Tali that she wanted. I hope she doesn't get mad that I had EDI hack her Omni-tool to get that design.

Then Shepard ask " How about the Citadel?"

Tali looked at him " That would be perfect and that way I can invite my Auntie Raan."

" Sure thing," Shepard said. " Admiral Hackeet would want to be present."

" Sure."

" Great I will talk to Hackeet about it."

She leans over him and kissed and said: " God I love you." She then laid her head on his chest and they both fell asleep together

 ** _Thanks for reading, and this was my first time writing a sex scene. So please PM me or leave me a review on what you think and thank you._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry, it took so long just have been busy, so here we go and hope you enjoy.**

 _ **And if any you who is about Tali being pregnant**_ _**yes she just got pregnant in the last chapter, but she doesn't know yet.**_

* * *

woke up to the sun shining through the Normandy window and he notices that their body was entangled in each other arms. .Shepard kissed Tali on her purple skin cheek and she slowly opened her eyes to see Shepard entangled with her.

She smiled and said, "Morning John."

"Morning Tali."

They were smiling at each other and they both didn't want to leave this moment until, EDI voice came over the intercom, "Commander Shepard Admiral Hackeet is waiting for you in the lounge area sir."

"Damn it, well I guess we better get up," Shepard said and it took them a few minutes t o let go of each other. They finally let go of each other and sat up with the cold air hit their bare bodies. As they were looking around the room, they became shocked because the room looked like a bomb went off in the room. Shepard notice his items on his desk were pushed out, pillows from the bed were off the bed and pillow cases were the pillows. and Tali looked around and noticed her environment suit was on the floor all crinkled up and she saw her face-plate was close to the bed. Shepard slide out of bed and looked around and wonder What did those drugs do to me? Because I don't fully remember what happened here.

Tali slipped out the bed and grabbed her suit and face plate and glanced at Shepard who was looking around for his clothes. She smiled "You must have been animal last night, but I can't remember us doing all of this t just a blur.

"Speak for yourself because I don't remember much either, but what I do remember is you being on top of me saying You were the captain."

"Well Shepard we better get dress, and meet Admiral Hackeet," She said as she slipped back into her suit. She places her face mask back on Shepard got dressed in fresh clean clothes from his footlocker. Shepard noticed he had some pain in his back, so he walked into the bathroom and looked at his back in the mirror. He noticed he had some scratch on his back and he thought Man we must have been crazy last night.

He walked back out to his foot locker and grabbed a clean N7 gray shirt and a black pair of pants. He slid the shirt over his back which stings a little from the scratches that Tali left from last nights. He thought it was weird he barely remembers the sex, but he remembers before and after the sex. He put on his pants and grabbed his pair of black boots and Shepard put out his hand asked: "Are you ready Tali?"

"Yes John," She said with a smile as she grabbed his hand and walked on to the elevator. The elevator went down and to the lounge area and they walked out of the elevator and they circled around to the lounge area. They saw Hackeet standing there beside the table, and he said "Morning Commander Shepard and Admiral Shepard."

"Morning Hackeet," they both said at the same time.

"Shepard, you probably wondering why I'm here," he said while looking at them.

"Well yes, but we have something to ask you as well," Shepard said with a smile.

"Ok, I let you ask me what you wanted?"

"Well, I and Tali are wondering if you could arrange our marriage on the Citadel?"

Hackeet looked at Shepard and Tali and smiled "Sure it will take a few weeks to do it."

"Great," Shepard said.

"Now the reason I came here for," Hackeet said with a bit of a smile. "I'm here to let you know that ceremony will in down town London tonight."

"Alright that sounds great," Shepard said.

"And before you asked yes you will be entering retirement afterward," he said.

"Thank you, sir," Shepard said.

"No Shepard thank you for what you have done," he said as he saluted Shepard. Commander Shepard saluted him back. Hackeet smiled as he walked to the elevator and hopped on board and went up.

Tali looked at him and hugged him "I can't wait."

"Me either," Shepard smiled. "Uh…. Tali I'm not much of religious person, and I was wondering if we could do a secular marriage?"

Tali looked at him and asked, "What exactly is a secular wedding?"

"It a non-religious based and we would be married by a non-religious person, and we can exchange voles and that it."

"Shepard, I would like that," she said with a smile under her faceplate.

"Now I can't wait," Shepard said chuckling.

"Hey, Shepard can you show me around here in London before tonight?"

Shepard smiled "Sure Tali." Shepard escorted Tali through the rebuilding of London until the evening came. Shepard was dressed in his military blue uniform and Tali was in her suit at his side. Then Admiral Hackeet arrived at the Normandy and he saw Shepard waiting for him with Tali at his side.

"You guys ready?"

"Yes sir," Shepard said. "Are we using the shuttle?"

"No Shepard I think it would be better if we take the Normandy," Hackeet smiled.

"Yes," Shepard said as he walked over to push the intercom button to Joker. "Joker?"

"Yes, Commander?"

"Joker takes us," Shepard said and then looked at Hackeet with a puzzled look.

"Hackeet said "The New World Stadium."

"Where that?" Joker asked

"Right where the old Wimbledon Stadium once was," Hackeet said.

"Yes sir," Joker said and the ship's engine powered up and Normandy took off from the pad and headed to the Stadium. As they got closer to the stadium Joker came on the radio and said, "Commander you should look out the window." Shepard walked over to one window to see several hundreds of people and not including the other alien species like the Krogren, Salarines, Asaries, Geth, Turian, and he saw a Quarine ship at one of the landing pads.

Tali glanced out of another window "Holy Shit that's a big crowd."

"Well of course they are, they are here to see their hero," Hackeet said with a smile.

A few minutes later the Normandy landed on the pad, and the engine stopped and Hackeet walked out first. Then the crew and at last was Shepard, and Tali and Tali asked Shepard "Are you ready?"

Shepard put out his arm "Definitely."

Tali smiled grabbed and Shepard's arm, and said, "I'm with you John all the way." Shepard smiled and walked out with her as they followed Hackeet into the stadium, and led to the stage over looking the crowd.

Admiral Hackeet walked over to the podium and he said "Ladies and Gentlemen I'm honor to introduce the first Human Specter, the man who saved this Galaxy three times. A former Commander and now with his new Promotion to Admiral John Shepard. John and Tali eyes grew wide in shock because of this level of promotion. Shepard was walking forward and the whole crowd was clapping and he walked up next to Hackeet who handed him the rank and saluted him.

Then Hackeet said "One more thing I like to give you the Medal of Honor the highest medal that a soldier can have. As he places the medal around his neck and another round of applause came from the crowd. Shepard walked up to the podium and he looked around the crowd clap stopped. He then began to speak in the microphone, "I'm no hero. The real heroes were the one who never came back. Now I can't and won't take all of the credit for this victory because it relied on all of you soldiers who were fighting which gave us the victory. Also, my crew who fought beside me through all of this the crew is the first mix of species in history, but they are the best crew I could ever ask for and I'm proud to call them my friends." As he looks behind him and smiled at them as the crew stood behind him and moved his hand to tell them to come and stand beside him.

The crew steps up beside him, and then a human reporter, raised her hand and asked: "Admiral Shepard why have you decided to be married with a Quarine?"

Shepard smiled and looked at Tali who was on his left side while the crew was on his right. Shepard motion for her to his side and she walked over to him and stood beside him and he put his arm around her. Then he spoke, "This Admiral Tali Zorah and she has stood beside through all this all the way back to Saran when nobody would believe me. Then stood with me when other turn their backs on me. And now she still standing by me, and she more than a friend she is the love of my life."

Tali started blushing under her facemask and she whispered to him, "And you're the love of my life."

He smiled at her, and he answers some typical question and then Admiral Hackeet took over.

"Thank Shepard for all you have done, and there one thing else we have for you. And it that we are retiring your ship, and it all yours," He said with a smile. Shepard just smiled and nodded because the amount of shock that was hitting him at once. After a minute they gave a medal to the rest of the crew members and after that, the ceremony was over, and Admiral Hackeet showed Shepard to his office and signed Shepard's papers and now he was officially retired. Now Shepard realized that one journey had ended and a new one about to begin.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it, and I will have the wedding in the next chapter I promise. So, please leave suggestions and idea or what you think so far I would appreciate and thanks again.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hope you enjoy this chapter it took some time plus with the type of music I had to listen to in order to help write. Because I usually listen to Rock and alternative Rock between 60's-90's and I had to struggle through some soft rock. Now enough with me and here we go hope you enjoy**_

* * *

After a few more weeks have passed, Admiral Hackeet managed to get the marriage approved on the Cintdal. He also got an apartment in the Cintdal for John and Tali, so they would be able to walk to the wedding. Meanwhile, Tali has fallen ill and she has been throwing up in the morning hours and she didn't know why. She thought, it might be some type of reaction, but she never had this type of reaction before. Shepard became concerned for her because she has never been this bad and he notice, she has a bad case of vomiting in the morning.

Shepard looked at Tali and said, "Maybe we should go see the doctor about this?"

Tali looked at him and said, "If I don't feel better after the wedding tomorrow, then we will go."

"Alright, but if this sickness gets worse I will personally drag you to the doctor," he said with a worried look on his face.

"Fair enough, but please don't be too rough," She said with a bit of a smirk on her face. A few hours have passed and Shepard heard a knock at the door, and Shepard walked over to the door and open the door.

There stood Miranda, Liara, Jack and they were smiling and ask "Where Tali?" Shepard smiled and said, "She in the living room." They walked in, and head straight for the living room.

Shepard followed behind them and he started to over hear the conversation with the girl and Liara said: "Tali are you ready to have a girl night out?"

She said in an excited voice and said, "Yes." "Ok Tali, well let go," Liara said. Tali stood up and sounded excited

Shepard said: "Just keep an eye on her, she hasn't been doing so well." "We will," Liara said with a smile. the girls quickly shuffled out of the house, and Shepard was alone in the house. So, he sat in front of the TV and an hour passed when Shepard heard another knock at the door. Shepard got and wondered who could it be now?

He walked over and open the door and Shepard saw Grunt, Wrex, Garrus, and Vega. Shepard became dumbfounded and asked, "What the Hell are you guys doing here?"

"We are here to help celebrate your last day of being a bachelor," Vega said. "Yes, Shepard we have a bar reserved for us well a table any ways," Garrus said. "Come on guys I needed a drink," Wrex said with a smirk.

"Ok, guys let go have some fun," Shepard said with a smile as he walked out of the apartment. They walked to space bar in the Citadel and they took a seat at the table and Shepard said "A round of whiskey for my crew." The waitress smiled and went back to the bar and came back with a tray five shot glass filled with whiskey.

Once everyone took their shot glass Shepard raised up his glass, and said: "This is to the best crew, and to the bests friends I could ever ask for."

The whole gang said, "Here here." The raised their glasses clink them together and they gulp down their shot glasses.

Then Wrex Said, "Let do a drinking game, but we use Alien Shots." Shepard hesitated because the idea came from a Krgrogen.

Shepard said: "Fuck it let do it." Wrex gave a smirk, and said, "Waitress five Galic Shots please and then keep them coming after that." The waitress smiled and went back to the bar, and came back with the drinks that held a bright gold liquid in them. Everyone grabbed another glass and Shepard looked at the liquid moving back and forth in the glass. He saw Wrex, Grunt, and Garrus gulp it down and grunted a little and Vega took a sip and he hit hand on the table. Shepard gulped down the liquid and it packed a punch as it burns his throat. After four more rounds, they stop keeping track, and the night escalated into a crazy and wicked night for the crew.

The next morning Shepard woke up stretch over the coffee table and his back was hurting, and he had a severe headache. Shepard rolled over and he fell on the hard carpet and got the wind knocked out of him. He grabbed the table and used it as support while he stood up in pain. Once he stood up he felt like the whole was spinning and

Shepard said to himself, "Never drink Alien shots again." He saw Vega passed out on the couch, Garrus passed out kitchen table, and the two Krogens were out in the bathroom. Shepard turn on the coffee pot and started waking everyone up. He first woke up Vega and tapped his shoulder, and

Vega opened his eyes and asked: "What happen last night?"

"I don't know, but we have to get up," Shepard said and helped Vega sit up on the couch.

"I have coffee brewing for us." Shepard then walked in the Kitchen and Garrus was up.

He asked in pain "What did we do last night my stomach is killing me." "That the million dollar Question," Shepard said. He then walked into the bathroom and he tried to wake up Grunt and Wrex, but they wouldn't move. He tried to kick them, but they wouldn't move Shepard just left them alone it seems pointless. He then poured himself a small cup of coffee and slowly started sipping the coffee and then the door open. Shepard looked at who enter and Saw Tali and he walked over to her and hugged her.

She hugged him back, and then she let go and asked with a bit of a chuckle "Do you remember what you did last night?"

Shepard became puzzled and said, "No, I hope it wasn't anything bad." Tali chuckled "Nothing bad just you four being drunken idiots." "Oh great," Shepard said. Tali smirked and grabbed the TV remotes and she turned on the TV and the Alliance News was on.

The News Reported said "Recently Retire Admiral Shepard was celebrating with his friends. He was celebrating his last day before marrying Tali Zorah today and he made it obvious when he said this at a Karaoke device I'M IN LOVE WITH TALI! "Later Shepard and his crew were playing some weird sport that resembles the old sport called baseball, but different. Then the news showed a clip of it. The clip showed Shepard hitting some projectile with a piece of metal, and it hitting Garrus in the gut.

"Garrus come here I figured out why your gut hurts," Shepard said and Garrus walked into the living and watch the clip.

"Wow." "Be lucky it wasn't the Krogren hitting the ball," Shepard said with a chuckle.

"True," He said with a smirk. "Well, I better get back and cleaned up for tonight." He padded me on the back and

Vega got up and he said: "Me too." He stood up and was stumbling and then he walked outside of the place. Wrex and Grunt were still passed out in the shower room.

Tali looked at Shepard and asked, "Well Shepard are you ready tonight?"

Shepard smiled, "I can't either." "Is there any more friends left in the house?"

Shepard nodded, "Yes Wrex and Grunt are still in the shower room."

Tali nodded and said, "I'll get them up." Tali walked into the shower room turned on the shower and the water hit their faces.

"God Damn it," Wrex said in a loud voice as he moved and started sitting up to see Tali.

Wrex stood up and said "Sorry about that." "No problem Wrex," Tali said and he walked up to Grunt and kicked him and he woke up. "Man we should have never did those alien shots," he said as he stood up.

"Alright you two Bash'Tet you go get and get cleaned up for tonight," She with a bit of a chuckle. Wrex and Grunt both left the apartment and Tali shut the door.

Shepard looked at her and asked: "How are you feeling?"

"That what I want to tell you, Shepard. I had gone to the doctor before I came back because of this illness."

"What did he say?" Shepard asked with a bit worried in his face.

She removed her face plate and she said: "Well I do not have a reaction, but there is something else."

"What is it?"

"Shepard umm…. You are going to be a father," Tali said.

"That great," Shepard said as he hugged her.

"There are some requirements," Tali said.

"What that?"

"Well after the wedding we have left for Rannoch. So, I can be to have our child with out problem. "

"Sure actually that work perfect," Shepard said with a smile.

"What is the surprise?" '

"You will see," he said with a smile on his face. He still couldn't believe that he was going to be a father, Shepard and Tali spend some of the days together, but she had to get ready for the wedding. Well, the time has come and Shepard got into his Military dress uniform and made his way to the ceremony and he stood at the end of the Isle. He saw Admiral Hackeet who decided to be the who married them and then the bridesmaids and the groomsmen out. First Garrus and Liara followed behind him was Jack and Vega, and then finally Joker and EDI. Shepard had to point Garrus in the right spot and then the music changed and out came out with Admiral Shala'Raan walking her down the aisle.

However, Tali didn't have her suit on, instead, she had a purple wedding gown and a purple veil and the whole crowd became shocked. Because hardly anyone has seen Quarines outside of the environmental suits unless they were on Rannoch. Shepard became worried because of her having a reaction and it might hurt her or their child.

When she arrived next to Shepard and he asked: "This might harm you Tali."

Tali Chuckled and said "This is our night and I want to be us with no suit separating us tonight. Plus, I already asked the doctor and he gave me the go ahead, but I will have to be back in the suit tomorrow."

"Alright Tali," Shepard said with a smile.

Hackeet said "We are gathered here today to see the marriage between Admiral John Shepard and Admiral Tali'Zorah. Now I understand that these two would like to exchange vows, so would you like to start Tali?"

Tali looked at Shepard and smiled, "Shepard after you helped me with my Pilgrims I always had loved you. However, I never got a chance because you died, but you came back and you welcome me back to the crew. You also defended me when I was about to get exiled and you saved me from that. Later you save my home world from the Reapers and then I thought I lost you again, but you returned to me. Now I'm not making that mistake again I love you Shepard and I want to be with you forever Shepard."

Admiral Hackeet looked at Shepard "Shepard?"

Shepard looked Tali and cleared his throat, "Tali you stood beside me through everything all of the blood, tears, sweat. I have and I will keep defending you Tali because I love you and I want to be with you forever until we die. Shepard has always kept things simple, and Tali always like that about him.

The Admiral Hackeet said, "Now Do you Tali'Zorah take John Shepard to be your husband in Sickness and in Health?"

"I Do," She smiled.

"Do you John Shepard take Tali'Zorah to be you wife in sickness and in health?"

"I do," Shepard said. "Ok, the rings?" Garrus grabbed the set of rings and handed them to Shepard and Tali. Shepard but the ring on her finger and Tali placed the ring on Shepard's finger.

"Now if there anyone here object please speak now. Now the power invested me Galactic Laws I now pronounce you Husband and wife you may now kiss the bride." Shepard lift the veil and kissed her on the lips and every started applauding, and as the ceremony end and the reception began. John and Tali got seated at a table and Admiral Shala'Raan walked over to the table.

She took a seat and said, "Granulation you two."

"Thanks, Auntie Raan," Tali said with a smile.

"Thanks, Admiral Raan," Shepard said.

"Auntie Raan we have something to tell you," Tali said in a bit of a scared voice.

"What that?"

"Well two things, one I request retirement."

"Granted Tali, and what the other?"

"Well it the reason why I'm retiring is I'm pregnant," Tali said with a bit of a hesitation in her voice.

Raan's eyes widen in a bit of shock "This is a wonderful surprise."

"So, you're not mad?" Tali asked in a bit of surprised reaction.

"Course not, because I can tell how happy you two are and I know that child will have the best Mother, and Father take care of him," She said with a smiled under her face mask. "It just shocking since nobody knew if Quarines and Humans could have children."

Tali smiled at Aunt Raan and then smiled at Shepard, and Tali said, "Thanks, Auntie Raan, and this was possible thanks to Mordin and Dr. Dilban. They developed a drug that would help us have a kid. Which is why after tonight we have to leave for Rannoch, so I can have this child with no problems plus I miss our home world."

"Understandable," she said with a smile.

Raan looked at Shepard and said, "Shepard your little project is complete."

"Thank you," he smiled.

"No thank you, Shepard, you save our home, and brought peace between us and the Geth we owe you both," She said with a smile. Then Garrus came up to the microphone, and he had a small glass of Champaign.

Garrus smiled and said, "Alright I'm new at this, but I'll give it a shot. After Shepard rescued Tali from Saran goons I think something must have click between them because they were always talking to each other down in the engine room. But it ended because of the collectors, but they got brought back together, and they finally confessed there feeling. I think it really showed before the Relay Mission when she disappeared and the next day she came back and was happy, but a little sick. But fate separated them again. However, they got back together and their relationship grew even more and I remember on Roach when she said I love you.," He chuckled. "Then they were a temporary separated, but they got back together and now here we are and I wish you two nothing, but happiness."

Everyone clapped as he steps down from the microphone, and a man came up to the microphone, and said: "This is the last dance for the night." People who had dates or who are married stepped on to the dance floor.

John asked, "Would like to dance ."

" I can deal that," She chuckled. "Yes let go dance." Shepard put out his hand and she takes his hand and he walked her on the dance floor. Then where the band plays out stopped and a realist 3D hologram of Peter Cetera & Crystal Bernard and they started singing the song "I'm going to take forever tonight." As the night ended and part came to close Shepard and Tali return to the Normandy the crew arrived a little bit later.

"Where are we going captain?" Joker asked with a smile on his face.

"Rannoch," Shepard said with a smile.

"Yes sir," Joker said as he started walking.

"Wait, Joker," Tali said with a smile. "We have something to tell all of you." "What is it?" Liara asked with a smile. Tali grabbed Shepard hand and said, "I'm Pregnant." Everyone eyes grew wide, and everyone cheered. Liara hugged Tali, and Wrex padded Shepard on the back and

Vega came up and said: "Shepard you are a great leader, and I know that you will be an outstanding father." "Thanks, Vega I really appreciate it,"

Shepard said with a smile. "Well, I better honor the father soon to be," Joker said as he walked back to the driver seat and set a course for Rannoch. As the Normandy took off Shepard and Tali turn into bed for the night and neither one of them knew what to expect what waits for them in this life.

* * *

 _ **Thanks guys for reading this part. This was my first time doing a wedding thing so please forgive me if not the leave your comments/reviews or PM if you want.**_

 _ **I know I already credit to the song which was by Peter Cetera and Crystal Bernard and I hold no rights to it.**_

 _ **here the song if you want to listen to it.**_

 _ **watch?v=B6u_u7ikG7Y enjoy**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_hey guys thanks for reading please comment what you think and message with any ideas I would appreciate it_**

* * *

The next morning, Shepard woke up to see the sun rising in the distance and immediately he started, to look around the room. Because he wasn't sure if the prior day had happened or not. Then he looked over and saw Tali sleeping on her side and he smiled at her at. Shepard manages to get up from the bed, he still felt pain in his side, but not as bad as before. He stood up still wobbly, and he walked into the bathroom glimpse at himself in the mirror. He smirked as he looked at himself because he was alive, and then he lifted up his shirt and he felt the scar that the Reapers left him with.

Shepard knew he had another chance with Tali which he wasn't going to screw up. He pulled down his shirt and walked out of the bathroom as he made his way to the living room quietly as he could, and he turned on his radio. Shepard then found Garrus and hit him and the thing ring for a second and suddenly his Turian face popped up.

"Hey, Shepard."

"Hey, Garrus are you busy?" Shepard asked with a smirk.

"Well unless you consider slaving to EDI busy," He chuckled.

"Funny Garrus."

"What can I do for you, Shepard?"

"I have a package in the last drawl of my desk. And I need you get and bring it to me the lock code is ILAT," Shepard said in a low voice.

"Yes Shepard, and bring it to you at the apartment?"

Shepard nodded and Garrus smiled "I'll have it there by today."

"Thanks, Garrus,"

"No problem Shepard see you soon," they both ended their phone conversation. Not long after the phone call, Tali woke up and she saw the bed was empty and first she thought Shepard was dead and she dreamed it all. She sat up and was about to cry when she saw his clothes and realized that she was still in the apartment. She jumped out of bed and first checked in the bathroom, but no sign of him, so she proceeded to the living room and she saw Shepard at the table. She was filled with over joy that he was alive and she asked "Shepard?"

Shepard looked up to see Tali and he smiled at her "Yes?"

"Oh thank God you still hear," she said as she ran towards him and hugged.

"Of course I am Tali, and I'm not leaving you again."

"I know," she said as she sniffed. "It just I though I was dreaming about this."

She whispered in her ear "I'm real Tali and this real."

She let go, and looked at him and asked: "What do you want to do today?"

"Well, whatever you want to do today ?"

She smirks under her mask "Well you can show me around your planet, and then we can get you to your therapy."

"That sounds, like a plan."

"Great," Tali said as she smiles under her face-plate and she wanted to do something else, but he needs therapy to recover before he capable of doing physical activity.

Shepard smiled and a second later they heard a knock at the door and Shepard said: "That probably Garrus he got a package for me."Tali step back and help Shepard stand up. Shepard manages to stand up and walked over to the door and there was Garrus hold a small colorful package tied with a little red bow in his hand "Hey Shepard and Tali."

"Hey Garrus," they both said simultaneously.

"Well Shepard here your package you have requested," he said as hand, Shepard the brown package to him.

"Thank Garrus," Shepard said as he took the package and kept it out of sight of Tali

"No problem commander. Now I better get going EDI need us to do some more assignments."

"OK, Garrus take care of yourself, and don't be a stranger," Shepard said with a smile.

Garrus smiled and said "I will. And Tali take care of him and make sure he stay out trouble.

Tali kinda blush under her faceplate and she glanced at Shepard "Oh, I will." Then Garrus waved and left the apartment and Shepard smiled at Tali because he now has the key to his new life now he got to figure out when to use it.

* * *

I'm sorry for how short this one is I will tried to make it longer and please any though or ideas to help me I would be gladly accept them. And thanks for reading this part.


End file.
